


Nothing Left

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Brooke share a few pain and sorrow filled words, before one of them has to depart to another plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

It was late, 2 or 3 am. I don’t remember. It was cold and dark. We were returning home to our finally shared apartment after the best date of my life. We spent the entire day on the shores of arcadia bay. We climbed up the cliff to the lighthouse to watch the sunset. She told me she had something to ask me, but she wanted to wait until we were home. It was quiet, so quiet, there was no one but us on the street that night. No one but us and the bastard who is responsible for every sliver of my sorrow today still. He came out of nowhere, driving like a fucking lunatic. He didn’t even stop. They haven’t found him. It’s been a whole year today, I’m visiting the place of the accident. Sat on the curb late at night, recollecting, remembering, alone and silently crying…

~~~~

My face was wet with my silent sobs, tears pouring down my cheeks and patting softly down onto the top of Brookes limp head. I was cradling her in my arms. Trying to stop the bleeding with frantic pressure. Rocking her back and forth in my arms encouraging, no begging… Begging her to stay with me, begging her not to leave me, pleading with God to spare her. I remember every detail of her face that night. When she weakly pushed her body up and faced me, her glasses broken and discarded on the ground, blood trickling from her head. She looked at me, right into my soul and smiled. She smiled while limp in my arms bleeding out. Staring into my very being she choked out a few strangled and scratchy words.

“I was going to wait until we got h… home. But it doesn’t look like I’m going to go home tonight…” She chuckled weakly, I touched her face desperately searching for any sign of strength “I wanted to ask you. Kate Beverly Marsh. If you’d do the honor of making me, the luckiest and happiest woman in the world” Brooke reached a trembling, bloody hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small white box made from cardboard, and opened it, revealing a thin plain silver band. “Will you marry m-me?”

I stared in disbelief, tears streaming down my now raw cheeks.

“I… I. Yes, Brooke. I will…” I whispered out to Brooke, who smiled weakly, her eyes glinting in the dim light and brought the ring out of the box, sliding it down my finger. And as it reached the base of my shaking hand Brooke spoke her last words washed with a coat of pain.

“I love you, Katie.”

“I love you too Brooke… Always…”

With that last goodbye Brooke left me, departing to another plane. Leaving me alone, clutching onto her bloodied body in the middle of the road and bawling, real big great sobs.

~~~~

Sitting on the curbside, staring at the engagement ring Brooke choose out. Spinning the snug ring around my finger I close my eyes and whisper into the lonesome night once more.

“I will Brooke. I will.” And in that moment, I swear I felt a cold ghostly embrace, an arm around my shoulders.


End file.
